


until now, i am tied to you and no one else

by antemeridien (halocinated)



Series: the palace and capital are one and the same: rotten, rotten, rotten [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, dubcon??? maybe???, implicit sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/antemeridien
Summary: Pertama kali Kang Daniel melihat Ha Sungwoon, perasaan ingin memiliki itu sudah tumbuh. Butuh waktu hingga akhirnya sang raja muda bisa mengikat sosok impiannya dalam genggaman. Dan Kang Daniel tidak suka berbagi. (Atau, bagaimana Ha Sungwoon bisa menjadi gundik bagi raja muda di kerajaan antah berantah nun jauh di sana.)





	until now, i am tied to you and no one else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenoct/gifts).



Ketika Kang Daniel bertatap muka pertama kali dengan Ha Sungwoon namanya masihlah Euigeon, sang pangeran kedua dari Dinasti Kang yang bertandang ke kediaman Tuan Ha sebagai pemenuhan undangan untuk melihat keadaan perkebunan di gunung dekat ibu kota.

Waktu itu mereka ditempatkan pada kereta kencana yang sama, cucu Tuan Ha yang hobi menunduk dengan sang pangeran yang kelewat sering cengar-cengir. Kali pertama mata Euigeon memperhatikan sosok Ha Sungwoon baik-baik, ia terpesona. Cucu sang tuan tanah memiliki wajah yang teramat ayu, mata yang begitu jernih, bibir yang merekah sempurna, dan kulit yang begitu bersih—membuatnya jadi teramat cantik. Tubuh mungil namun sintalnya dalam balutan hanbok berwarna cerah terlihat amat manis. Setelah menghabiskan empat jam perjalanan dengan mengobrol pun, Euigeon mendapati dirinya perlahan mulai tertarik dengan si cantik yang senyumnya simpul.

Daniel mengagumi bagaimana suara Ha belia menyuarakan kalimat, betapa cerdas dan tak terduga redaksional kalimatnya. Senyum yang kemudian mengembang pada paras bening si teman seperjalanan setelah melihat pangeran kita mempermalukan diri (ada sebuah insiden tentang air teh dan guncangan di kencana, katakan saja) sukses membuat jantung Euigeon berdebar. Tatkala mereka berjalan berdua di tengah kebun teh yang menghampar pun, bagaimana Ha Sungwoon membawa diri tak lepas dari perhatian sang pangeran Kang. Seberapa yakin langkah yang terambil, seberapa lembut jemari Sungwoon terasa dalam genggamannya, seberapa kecil sosok anggun itu jika berdiri berdampingan dengannya. Bagaimana suara yang melenakan itu berkisah tentang perkebunan kakeknya, memuji-muji hasil bumi yang jadi komoditas utama; membuat Euigeon yang biasanya pecicilan berubah jadi anak manis karena menyimak tiap kata yang tertutur dengan perhatian penuh.

Kang Euigeon bukan tipe yang percaya akan cinta pada pertemuan pertama, namun pesona Ha Sungwoon sudah menjeratnya sejak pandangan mereka bertemu.

**

Hari datang dan pergi, bulan berlalu, tahun berganti.

Ha Sungwoon tak pernah pergi dari pikiran Kang Euigeon.

Sekarang nama yang disandang oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu bukan lagi Kang Euigeon, melainkan Daniel. Gelar yang dianugerahi pada pundak lebarnya pun tak lagi pangeran: mahkota besar kerajaan yang terpasang manis diatas kepala akan menjadi petunjuk bagimu untuk mulai memanggilnya _Yang Mulia Raja Daniel_. Jubah merah dengan corak naga emasnya akan menunjukkan status Kang Daniel adalah yang tertinggi di tanah ini. Elu-elu yang disorakkan tentang raja baru di era yang baru, pelindung monarki dan junjungan aristokrat—simbol kekuasaan bagi rakyat jelata. 

Pemahkotaan sang raja baru berlangsung di saat yang sama dengan hari pernikahannya. 

(Dulu, Euigeon pernah bermimpi bahwa dia akan datang ke kediaman Tuan Ha dengan membawa dayang juga punggawa, melamar Ha Sungwoon yang akan menerimanya dengan senyum manis terpeta di wajah. Bahwa mereka akan menjalani hidup tenang di pusat kota sementara poros kerajaan akan jatuh ke tangan kakaknya yang kini telah tiada.

Tapi yang kini berdiri di samping diri dan menundukkan kepala ketika tetua kerajaan menyematkan mahkota ratu bukanlah Ha Sungwoon, melainkan Yoon Jisung.)

Daniel sudah belajar untuk menelan kekecewaannya. Paham bahwa di posisinya sekarang, dia memang tak bisa berbuat semaunya sendiri. Ada aliansi yang mesti dipikirkan, ada kerajaan yang mesti didahulukan. Maka Kang Daniel pun memasang senyum yang biasa di muka, menerima sanjungan juga pujian dari para peserta perhelatan tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas. Membiarkan sang ratu menanggapi semua obrolan yang terarah pada mereka secara sukarela—sementara pikiran Euigeon ( _Daniel_ , dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, _sekarang namamu Daniel, dasar bodoh_ ) lagi-lagi kembali pada Ha Sungwoon nun jauh disana.

**

“Jisung-ssi, kau akan keberatan tidak jika aku mengambil gundik?”

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang diajukan Kang Daniel setelah menuntaskan kewajibannya sebagai suami pada malam pertama. Yoon Jisung, yang kini telah terbungkus selimut sepenuhnya, hanya menatap sang raja muda dengan tatapan malas. Terlihat jelas bahwa ratu yang lebih tua itu merasa pertanyaan suaminya ini adalah hal aneh tapi tak terlalu aneh juga, jadi dia hanya menggumam acuh tak acuh.

“Terserah. Kenapa juga kamu bertanya, Euigeon?” Alis Jisung terangkat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan milik Daniel, sementara lelaki itu terkekeh malu. Yoon Jisung mendengus sebelum lanjut bicara. “Kau tahu kita tidak menikah karena cinta. Kamu raja. Kurasa punya satu dua gundik tak akan jadi masalah—selama pewaris takhta lahir dariku.” Lirikan mata yang diberikan Jisung selanjutnya penuh konspirasi, jika melihat bagaimana mata sang ratu baru berbinar dengan liciknya. “Yah, selama aku boleh memiliki lelaki sampingan kukira tidak masalah… Yang Mulia?”

Kang Daniel tertawa.

“Baiklah, Yang Mulia Jisung. Kita punya kesepakatan, kalau begitu.”

**

Pada suatu hari dimana bunga plum gugur ke tanah, Ha Sungwoon datang ke istana sebagai selir untuk Kang Daniel.

Ini adalah hal yang dinantikan oleh sang raja sehingga dia-lah yang menyambut kedatangan sosok mungil itu secara langsung. Menawarkan lengan untuk digamit ketika mengantarkan sang selir ke kediaman barunya pada paviliun anggota keluarga kerajaan, menemani yang bersangkutan membereskan barang hingga malam menjelang dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah sampai Ha Sungwoon sendiri menyadari betapa sumringahnya wajah raja muda Kang itu sedari tadi.

“Yang Mulia, anda kelihatan senang sekali hari ini.” 

Ha Sungwoon berujar pelan setelah memasukkan potongan pakaian terakhirnya dalam nakas. Kepala selir yang baru saja diangkat itu tertoleh dengan pandangan penuh tanya pada pria yang menempati ruang pada kasurnya sementara yang ditanyai hanya cengengesan tidak jelas, seperti biasa. Kang Daniel ingin berkata bahwa kehadiran Sungwoon dalam istana adalah hal yang sudah lama dia impikan, bagaimana temaram cahaya lilin yang membasuh kulit sang selir membuatnya nampak begitu surgawi—layaknya malaikat yang turun hanya untuk Daniel puja dan cintai seorang diri. Bagaimana baju tidur yang dikenakan sosok itu, yang bagian kerahnya melorot hingga bahu mungil seputih susu itu terlihat dan leher jenjang terpamerkan, telah membuat api dalam perutnya berkobar liar. Bahwa Daniel perlu menahan diri agar tidak langsung menerkam Sungwoon ke kasur.

Pada akhirnya, Daniel hanya tersenyum. Telunjuknya digerakkan dalam gestur meminta Sungwoon mendekat, yang dituruti si mungil dengan mudah. Saat jarak diantara mereka hanya sejengkal, Kang Daniel mengangkat tangan yang semula dipakai sebagai topangan untuk meraih pipi Sungwoon dan perlahan menghapus jarak hingga yang memisahkan bibir mereka hanya satu helaan napas. Kelopak mata Sungwoon mengerjap. Iris matanya begitu cerah laksana bintang yang gemerlapan di langit malam—berkali-kali dilihat, Daniel tetap tak bosan memandang.

“Tentu saja aku senang hari ini, Sungwoon-ssi. Bagaimana bisa tidak, jika makhluk seindah dirimu kini akan menemani hari-hariku?” 

Raja muda itu bertutur dengan suaranya yang dalam. Dari sudut mata Daniel dapat melihat Sungwoon berusaha menahan rinding. _Bagus_. Kini tiada lagi yang menghalangi ketika Kang Daniel menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Ha Sungwoon, menikmati suasana selama beberapa saat sebelum lidahnya mulai bermain dan meminta selirnya untuk membuka mulut. Membiarkan lidah mereka saling bergumul, gigi yang menggigit bibir, sebelum pada akhirnya ciuman itu lepas dan mulut Daniel bergerak ke bawah. Leher Sungwoon yang putih sangat menggoda untuk digigit, maka itulah yang kemudian dia lakukan—menempelkan bibirnya kesana dan mulai menggigit juga mengisap kulit putih itu hingga bekas luka sewarna lavender mekar disana. Mendengar lenguh tertahan dari sosok yang dia cumbu, merasa euforik atasnya.

“Karena kamu menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Ha Sungwoon?”

Tangan menggerayang. Jerit dan desah perlahan mulai memenuhi ruangan sementara bunyi kain robek dan kulit bertemu kulit mengiringi. Malam itu, Kang Daniel mendapatkan sebuah pengetahuan baru: _bahwa dengan menjadi raja, dia bisa mendapatkan segala hal yang dia kira hanya angan-angan khayali belaka—seperti Ha Sungwoon di kasurnya, mendesahkan namanya, menyandang tanda dari bibirnya, menjadi milik Kang Daniel seutuhnya._

 

(Dan Daniel? 

Daniel tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada saat ini—saat dia memenuhi Sungwoon dengan esensnya, merasakan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu mengejang dibawahnya. Peluh yang membasahi, bibir yang bengkak dan memerah karena kelewat sering digigit dan dicium, napas mereka yang menyatu dan terengah-engah.)

**

Kang Daniel memperhatikan.

Selirnya memiliki seorang penjaga yang dibawa dari kediaman sang kakek, seorang pemuda dengan figur kuat dan senyum tajam bernama Noh Taehyun. Tiap pagi, jika Sungwoon sedang ingin berjalan-jalan di taman, pemuda berambut cepak itu akan menemani dengan senyum terpeta di muka. Kadang Taehyun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang kemudian membuat senyum Sungwoon merekah atau tawanya membuncah, dan tangan mereka akan saling bergenggaman saat datang dan pergi dari taman yang jadi pilihan Sungwoon hari itu. Ha Sungwoon dengan mudahnya menyandar pada sentuhan Noh Taehyun, menatap sang penjaga dengan pendar bintang pada bola matanya yang cantik, mengobrol panjang hingga lupa waktu.

Daniel memperhatikan, dan dia tak menyukainya.

(Kang Daniel sangat teritorial atas apa yang sudah menjadi hak miliknya, tahukah? Pedang yang diberikan orang tua, kerajaan ini, Ha Sungwoon—menyentuh mereka tanpa izin sama dengan menyulut amarah Daniel yang jarang sekali muncul ke permukaan.)

“Seongwoo, tolong pindahkan jadwal jaga Noh Taehyun dari paviliun Selir Ha.” Titah Daniel pada sang jendral yang juga mengurusi jadwal jaga para penjaga di istana dengan cebikan di bibir. Hari itu memang sudah jadi jadwal baginya dan Seongwoo untuk bertemu dan membicarakan tentang keamanan kerajaan juga istana, namun bayang-bayang Sungwoon yang tertawa sembari mencengkram lengan Taehyun hingga matanya menyipit manis membuat Daniel tak fokus. Ong Seongwoo, yang sedang menekuri dokumen lama mengenai perang dengan kerajaan lain, menoleh dengan kening berkerut. Baru saja lelaki Ong itu akan buka mulut untuk bertanya, ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Daniel. “Jangan tanya kenapa. Pokoknya pindahkan saja. Yang jauh—mungkin gerbang istana. Ruang singgasana. Paviliun perjamuan. Mana saja asal bukan tempat Sungwoon.”

Ong Seongwoo berkedip. Hening menyelimuti selama satu dua tiga detik sebelum jenderal muda itu menghela napas panjang. Memutar bola mata dengan malas seraya mengibaskan telapak tangan dan berkata, “Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Ada permintaan lain sebelum keinginanmu terlaksana?” tanyanya sarkastik, tak mengharapkan jawaban dan bertanya hanya untuk bertanya.

Maka ketika Daniel akhirnya menjawab, “Atur rotasi jaga Noh Taehyun agar dia hanya menjaga paviliun Selir Ha ketika aku berkunjung.” dengan serius, Seongwoo jelas saja tertegun.

“Dan ini karena…?”

Sebuah seringai terbit membelah paras sang raja muda. “Orang rendahan itu harus tahu kalau Sungwoon adalah milikku dan tidak bisa disentuh seenaknya.”

**

(“Sungwoon-ah, aku tahu kalau hubungan kita tidak akrab, tapi apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?”

Sore itu, Ha Sungwoon diundang untuk minum teh bersama Yoon Jisung di paviliun pribadi sang ratu. Dengan cawan teh tertangkup dalam tangan dan uap yang mengepul, ratu kerajaan ini memulai percakapan dengan kalimat barusan. Yang dipanggil hanya menengadah agar bisa menatap mata sosok di hadapan dengan benar. Ada telengan kepala yang disertai dengan kerjapan mata dari sang selir sebelum ia menemukan keberanian untuk bicara.

“Iya, Yang Mulia…?” itu terucap pelan, dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Yoon Jisung menarik napas dan menghelanya keras-keras. “Aku tahu kamu adalah kesayangannya Daniel—anak itu terlalu jelas dalam menunjukkan afeksi.” Sang ratu berdecak. Sungwoon menunduk, mendengarkan dengan manis seraya menyesap isi cawannya sedikit demi sedikit. “Tolong ingatkan dia agar tak lupa bahwa pusat dunia ini bukan kamu, Sungwoon-ah. Daniel belakangan terlalu sering bersamamu dan itu takkan tampak baik bagi publisitas di luar istana.” Ratu Yoon mengangkat alis sebelum menaruh cawannya di atas meja. Ganti mencomot satu makanan ringan dari pinggan yang ada di atas meja. “Kau paham, kan?”

Sungwoon mengangguk. Tidak mendapati dirinya berani untuk berkata-kata, lebih memilih untuk menjaga lidah. Toh ekspresi puas yang kemudian mewarnai paras Jisung adalah tanda bahwa percakapan serius mereka sudah habis. Maka topik pun berganti dengan mudah begitu Jisung tahu kalau Sungwoon paham, tepat setelah gigitan dari penganan dalam genggaman sang ratu tercerna sempurna.

“Baguslah. Senang kita bisa saling mengerti, Sungwoon-ah.” Senyum Yoon Jisung medioker, namun kilat matanya tak bisa dibantah. Kilat mata itu serupa dengan yang akan tercermin dari rubah yang mendapatkan ayam dari kandang. “Nah, apa kamu tahu, Sungwoon-ah, kalau Jaehwan belakangan ini sering sekali menggodai Sewoon dari dapur istana? Caranya menggodai pun norak sekali, aku sampai malu…” 

Ha Sungwoon mendengarkan dan menanggapi dengan senyuman, sesekali menjawab verbal jika memang ada yang dia ketahui tentang gosip lain di lingkungan istana. Tapi hatinya, hati cucu Tuan Ha yang tak terbiasa dengan kekejaman istana itu perlahan mulai terkikis. Perlahan melapang... lalu mulai menghampa. _Karena pertemuan ini adalah awal mula dari segala erosi hati yang akan dialami Sungwoon selama dia menjadi selir di kerajaan ini—setidaknya, sampai deklarasi yang tak bisa ditolak dibawah pohon ginkgo itu sampai ke telinga secara langsung.)_

**Author's Note:**

> kalau kamu sudah membaca hatae kingdom au punya saya, ini bisa dibilang semacam... apa, ya??? back story??? gitu deh??? dari fic tersebut. waktu itu saya bilang ke kakak (ipar) bakal bikinin dia peachcloud pan kapan, inilah kapan-kapan itu. (padahal sebenernya cuma lagi bosen nugas dan denial aja) (tidak benar)
> 
> oh iya, jadinya fic ini (dan hatae kingdom au itu) akan menjadi bagian series tentang kerajaan antah berantah ini dan intrik-intrik di dalamnya! seri ini berjalan dan masih terhubung dengan seri buatan argenoct tentang para pemberontak jbj, jadi saya akan buat dari sisi orang dalam kerajaan aka wanna one-nya, hehe. semoga saja kalian excited karenanya ya, hehe.
> 
> jika kalian punya pertanyaan atau sekedar mau ngobrol soal au ini (atau apa aja deh), silakan senggol saya di omonargh @ twitter! see you in the next installment~


End file.
